Realm of Doom
Realm of Doom is an online MMORPG game first being used by Connor DeLaurier. It is also used by numerous other students/alumni from Degrassi Community School. Recently used by, Becky Baker and Hunter Hollingsworth. Instances Of Use Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (1), Connor begins talking to Lovequeen16. Dave Turner and Wesley Betenkamp tell him his behavior isn't healthy, but he ignores them. He later tells his girlfriend that he has no friends in real life, and she comments that they are lucky to have each other. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor and LoveQueen16 make plans to meet up. When Connor gets there, he discovers that she is a middle aged woman. Connor doesn't meet up with her, but texts her saying sorry and that they should meet up for real. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor and LoveQueen16 are once again talking. Connor and LoveQueen make plans to go get the new expansion pack and test it out at LoveQueen's house, but when Dave and Wesley find out, they tell Mr. Simpson, who bans Connor from playing. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Connor and LoveQueen16 meet up to buy the expansion pack. They are in her car when she makes inappropriate advances towards him, and Connor promptly leaves. Season 13 In How Bizarre, Becky finds Realm of Doom online via an ad. She creates a character and begins to play. Once on the site, she asks a group of guys for their help in crossing a mountain when they tell her that they don't like girls. They attack her, and as she is about to die, Sir Excellence helps her by giving her a healing potion. They make a date. Becky is later seen showing Sir Excellence to Imogen, and asks for her help in picking a dress for the date. Late, when she gets back on, Sir Excellence takes her to his secret hideaway. They share a kiss and take their clothes off virtually, continuing to kiss. In My Hero, Becky wants to find out if Sir Excellence is being truthful about his identity. She asks him for a picture and shows Imogen. Imogen asks Winston about the picture. He tells her it's Hunter Hollingsworth, and that they can probably find him gaming at a computer in the computer room. Surprised and upset, Becky decides it's time to break things off with Sir Excellence, telling him that both of them being at Degrassi is a bad idea. She also doesn't like the fact he lied about who he was. Hunter guesses Becky is the girl he's been dating, and finds her gaming with Imogen by her side. Angry, he asks for his items and money back from the game, and threatens to turn her into a troll if she tells anyone what they did in the meadow. He is upset when Becky tells him that it's just a game, but he replies saying she doesn't understand the game. He seems to take the game very seriously, and more real than reality itself. Characters that use Realm of Doom *Connor DeLaurier *LoveQueen16 *Becky Baker *Hunter Hollingsworth Trivia *Realm of Doom is the first online MMORPG game in Degrassi history. *The first instance of cybersex in the Degrassi Franchise (between Becky and Hunter's characters) occurred over this website. Gallery File:Fvfvrffdfd.png File:Ttytyhtyhtyhty.png File:87yttrrtrtr.png 65555y.png 6y5trre.png yuuyui.png 89uiuiuiui.png rtgrtrtr.png yhththht.png uuiiuoui.png ggtrrtrgt.png 87uuiuyu.png 89877jj.png uiuiououio.png 8uiyiyuiyui.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 13 Category:Websites